Don't Let Me Down Again
by thenameismeg
Summary: After an new criminal steps their way into Star City what is Speedy going to do to unmask the new mysterious vigilant.


Maybe Oliver should have kept a closer eye on me when I lurked around Star City, maybe he should have just kept a tracking device on me. I got myself into enough trouble as it was in school-fights, grades, and boys; if you could name it, I had done it. You had those people who thought that they were everything, and were just asking me to fight them. It was no different in the streets. There was always that one person that threatened you, pushed your buttons so much that you just had to punch them.

Normally we just dealt with the criminals that made Star City their residential home. I did not mind, they were always the most fun to play with when they got in my way. After a while, you learned them and their moves, and the rush of the fight got dull. You know what they are going to do before they do it. However, every time it got boring you always had a new criminal step in.

I adjust the yellow hood that settled nicely down my golden blond hair, positioning my bow next to me on the ground. The last few nights had been windy, and storms were coming in from the cool night breeze that arrived from the ocean. Even though I was wearing almost my full armor suit, I could still feel the bitter wind nipping through my boots. Summer came and left with no reminiscence of it ever really being in the shining city, but autumn came in at full force and brought the vivid colors of falling leaves, and the decreasing rate of crime. Probably because nobody wanted to go out in the cold weather, not even those who made money off their own idiocy.

The smell of sulfur and smoke corrupted the peacefulness of the restful city, knocking Mia out of the little day dream that she was mesmerized in. Back to the mission, she told herself. Her blue eyes pecked from one side of the city to the other, running a watchful eye over the blur of cop sirens that were in the distance. With a small sigh seeping from the folds of her light pink lips, she moved toward the smell.

On most nights like these, the mission would be simple, go out take down all the small crime and go home- Easy right? However, tonight Oliver had me tracking down a new drug cartel that came up on the record over a week ago. Before now, we did not have the time to deal with them. Their movements were erratic, and they were hard to keep a track on for more than a couple of days. Therefore, the chances that we had to take them down grew slimmer and slimmer every day that went by.

Withdrawing myself from the cold cement flooring of the Motel 8's roof, I arose shaking my legs out repetitively knocking out the numbness that had come from setting there for over an hour. I leaned my body over the edge of the roof, which looked down upon a dark alleyway that led even deeper down into the cartels operation center. The silence of the night broke by the thuds and moans of a group of reckless drug dealers coming in from their night's shipment. The burly men walked noisily down the black sea of pavement that rushed into a light rusty green colored door, which must have headed into their storage facility.

I rolled my eyes and snickered as I watched amused at their stupidity. They carried a large heavy crate sharing the load between the four that were walking in. As they got up to the door, they dropped the wooden crate with a thump. A tall muscular man that had fashioned one heck of a mustache knocked on the door, and waited for someone to open it for them. When the vanished into the brick walled building, I scooped out my communicator from its holster that was hiding away under my cape and called Oliver.

"I have a sight on the targets," I smirked into the phone. "Their located at West Harper Street between the old fire house and the Motel 8, their base of operations is small and there seems to be no security of any kind. It should be an in and out." I explained to him as I kicked my yellow colored boot over the ledge landing firmly on the fire escape below. "I'm going in," I could hear the beginning of Oliver's protest on the other line, which I did not care to listen to so I closed the phone quickly making my way for the door.

Kicking the ladder to the fire escape, it wiped down. I thought about Oliver that second. He would probably be upset at me for going in there by myself-well not probably, he will be. However, he needed to stop thinking about me as a child. I grabbed ahold onto handles of the ladder loosely allowing my body to slip down it silently and quickly.

_**BOOM! **_

A gun shoot fired from inside the building making my body grow cold. Things had gone wrong, and not just for me-for everyone that was inside that building. I was fearful to rush in, but pushed my body forward toward the door anyway. Curiosity got the best of me.

I readied my bow, pulling it up toward the side of my cheek pulling an arrow out of the black leather quiver on my back with ease. Shoving the door open with my foot, I busted in pointing my bow in the direction to which I heard the gun shoot. My heart still racing as I surveyed the area only to catch the glace of whatever fired to shot fleeing from the building through a back passageway. The only thing I caught was the red helmet and an AK-47 slung across his back-nothing more. I would never catch up to him even if I tried, I told myself going back to look at the staggered faces a group of the cartels leaders.

To my surprise, everyone in there was fine. I stepped up to a table with a light kaki duffle bag laying on it. The drug dealers were not much of a hassle. The threats to their lives and business had stunned them, and made them even easier to cuff willingly. After I took care of them, I made my way over to the bag. Unsure of what I was going to find, I honestly thought it was going to be drugs, but no I was very wrong. The bag was full of decapitated heads, with a written note lying on top.

_Hello, Scumbags you are working for me now, so I just thought it would be useful for you to call me if needed. (810-678-9876)_

_-Red Hood_


End file.
